1: Aliens, Time Travelers, Espers, and the Doctor
by Beastrider9
Summary: When the Doctor accedentally is hurled into another universe his curiosity gets the best of him, now he is a teacher at north high to watch certain events that may effect that universe.This is the first part of my Doctor Who multi crossover series.
1. Tokyo

This is apart of my Doctor Who series, so far the Doctor has visited the Twilight characters and now he will visit the Haruhi Huzumiya world. All of my Doctor Who stories will be intertwined but it is not necessary to Read them all as there connection is only mild between stories. The Twilight story was deleted because It was a bet and after I got the money I waited and now it disapeared into nonexistace. This story will be done in the third person like all my others. And will all take place as the Adventures he had between the waters of Mars and the End of Time. by the Doctors chronological time this happens before my twilight stories. Most of the stories will be the 10th Doctor until after I know more about the new 11th one. I should also note single quotation marks are thoughts from the characters.

note: I do not own Doctor Who or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya _

Chapter 1 Tokyo

The Doctor walked around his TARDIS, he had just seen the ood calling him, he knew this was an omen.  
"It can wait", said the Doctor.  
He flipped switches on his console. Then his console began beeping. Then The TARDIS thrashed around more than normal. The Doctor hit the walls and console.  
"What", he said as he looked at the screen.  
"I'm in a different universe, AGAIN", said the Doctor.  
He continued looking "What", he said again.  
"Hmmm, what is that", said the Doctor as he looked again.  
"Only one way to find out", said the Doctor. He flipped the switches on his TARDIS. He held on as the TARDIS rocked and sparked befor coming to a stop he looked on his console.

"These readings are similer to the Skasis Paradigm, could the Krillitane be here", asked the Doctor to himself.  
"Where am I", he said as he looked on another console.  
"Nishinomiya, Hyogo, Japan, Kitaguchi Station, wow, that's specific", he looked up at his TARDIS.  
"Your getting better at this, right on the spot, and all in another universe", he said affectionately to his TARDIS.  
He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He closed it behind him, the Tardis had landed on a very small patch of grass. He walked through the many crowds of people. He took out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on. "Ooh, there are quite a few signals", he said to himself.  
He moved the screwdriver around him before turning it off, putting it away, and following the signal. He put his hands in his front pockets and walked around. He looked around until he saw a boy walking alone. The Doctor walked up to him.  
"Excuse me", said the Doctor.  
The boy turned around. "Yea", said the boy unenthusiastically.  
"What year is is", asked the Doctor.  
By the look on hs face the boy was still unenthusiastic. As if the question didn't surprise him at all.  
"2011", said the boy.  
All of a sudden a girl ran towards them. "KYON", she screamed.  
She made it to Kyons side.  
"There you are, have you found anything", she asked.  
"Nothing", he said.  
The girl looked at the Doctor.  
"Who are you", she asked.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"John Smith", said the Doctor.  
Both the girl and Kyon flinched at the Doctors alias 'So a name shocks this boy, but my asking about what year it is dosn't, guess I should make a new alias thought the Doctor to himself.  
"If that name makes you uncomfortable, I also am called the Doctor".  
The girl smiled. She put her hands at her side.  
"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, and this is Kyon", she said.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Well, your cheerful, and I am sorry but I have a bit of business to do, nothing bad...Well maybe, so miss Suzumiya, it was good to meet you, and you as well Kyon", said the Doctor.  
The girl's eyes seemed to light up.  
The Doctor walked away. He quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on. 'The signal is coming from behind me', thought the Doctor to himself.  
He turned around and noticed the girl was following him, she was hiding behind a bench holding the boys hand as if she was forcing him to follow her. The Doctor put the screwdriver in his pocket.  
"I can see you there", said the Doctor.  
They walked out from behind the desk. Haruhi walked up to the Doctor. She reached in his pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver.  
"What is this", she asked amused.  
"Oi, give that back", said the Doctor. "What is this thing, are you an alien, time traveler, esper is this some kind of cool weapon", asked the Girl.  
The Doctor was shocked at what the girl just asked.  
'Well thats unusual', thought the Doctor.  
"Unusual questions Haruhi, now may I have that back", asked the Doctor.  
Kyon took the device from her hands and handed it to the Doctor, but as he handed it to him he accidentally turned it on causing it to make a faster than usual whirling sound, the Doctor flinched.  
'This girl is the temporal anomolie', thought the Doctor.  
He took the screwdriver from Kyon.  
"Sorry about her, she's, well she's Haruhi", said Kyon.  
"You both look young, do you go to school, I am about to become a teacher at one which do you both go to", asked the Doctor.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"North high", said Haruhi.  
"Well what a coincedence, thats the very school", said the Doctor.  
The girls eyes lit.  
"Well then I hope you are one of my teachers", said Haruhi. Right after she said that the Doctor felt something change in the time line, but ignored it.  
"Sorry, but I have some more paperwork to finish before I go, but I should be in at the end of the week", said the Doctor.  
They bid there fell wells as the Doctor walked up to another man.  
"Excuse me where is North High", asked the Doctor.  
The Man pointed and gave directions.  
The Doctor walked toward the school. As he walked he saw a man leaving.  
"Excuse me", said the Doctor.  
"Yes", said the Man.  
"Hello, my name is Dr. John Smith", said the Doctor as he pulled out his slightly psycic paper.  
"I was wondering who was in charge of this school", asked the Doctor.  
"That would be me", said the man.  
"Ahh, lovely, look I know this is strange but I was wondering if you need a new teacher for anything I can do any subject for any class", asked the Doctor.  
The man looked at the Doctor with several emotions that could easily be read on his face.  
"Well, one of our teachers Okabe hes just called me saying he is leaving the country for a while", said the Man.  
"Well I could have all my information and everything here by the end of the week", said the Doctor.  
"Well Mr. Smith, if you do that it would save me alot of trouble, ok, but I will keep an eye on you", said the Man.  
The Doctor nodded. He continued talking to the man and then left.  
'I wonder if Okabe leaving was Haruhi's doing', thought the Doctor. He walked off back to his TARDIS.

OK let me clarify something, I know this is not how a teacher is hired, It like the leaving of there teacher is the abilities of Haruhi altering events so that her wish of this man being her teacher coming true.  



	2. First Day and Closed Space

Note: I do not Own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2 First Day and Closed Space

Kyon and Haruhi sat in there seats, It had been 2 weeks since they met Dr. Smith and today was his first day, Haruhi was tired of the sub, and was stressed almost all the week and was now exited on the arrival of there new teacher. The Door flung open and the new teacher walked in.  
"Good morning class I am your new teacher, you can call me Smith, or John, or teacher, or maby Teacher John Smith, no thats a bit of a mouthful", said the Doctor.  
He looked around the room.  
"Anyway since this is my first day mabey I should take roll", said the Doctor.  
He picked up the book.  
"Oh who cares everyone is here today", he said as he tossed the book on the desk.  
"Ok, how about this I fire questions and you answer them whoever answers the most...Gets...oh never mind, anyway question one", said the Doctor.  
He put his hands in his pockets.  
"What am I supposed to be teaching", asked the Doctor.  
Several people laughed.  
"This is Homeroom". said one of the students.  
"OK, free for all, random questions of different subjects", said the Doctor cheerfully.  
"Question two, What is the chemical found in apple seeds, that is considered poisonous", asked the Doctor.  
He looked around the room, only one hand was in the air, it was Haruhi.  
"Miss Suzumiya", asked the Doctor.  
"Hydrogen Cyanide", said Haruhi.  
"Correctomundo, a word I promised I will never use again but but It's so much fun to say", said the Doctor.  
The Doctor heard several students snickering at Haruhi, he noticed a mild change in attitude on her face.  
"Stop it, you should try and answer so for that you answer the next question".  
"Question three", said the Doctor as his sonic screwdriver began making whirling sounds.  
"No time for questions, just do...Things, I'll be right back", said the Doctor.  
He walked out the room and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it down the hall.  
"That's new", he said to himself.  
He could hear the students mock Haruhi in the room more. He began walking back but as soon as he took a single step, he felt time at a stand still.  
"Whats going on", he said out loud. He waked into the class room and noticed no one was in there. He looked out the window, he saw that the sky was a different color, then he saw it.  
"Ohhh, now that looks interesting", he said as a huge humanoid entity slowly stood up. It immediately began destroying the school.  
He ran outside and looked at the creature.  
"Not entirely corporeal, maybe", he lifted his sonic screwdriver and oined it at the creature. When he turned it on it seemed to distort itself as if in pain, but then tried to attack the Doctor.  
"Right bad idea", he said as he ran off.  
He was surprised when he saw glowing orbs in the sky head toward the creature. 'humanoid shapes are in those orbs', he thought to himself. The orbs began attacking the giant entity.  
"Amazing", thought the Doctor as they slowly bested the creature. After a few minutes the creature fell and disappeared.  
He looked as the sky seemed to crack and fall.  
"Aw..That's Beautiful", he said with a smile.  
"The sky is falling", he said as he began laughing. As the sky fell, the damage done by the creature began to disappear.  
Then he could feel time movig norally again. He walked back to the class thinking.

"Could one girl do so much dammage and be completly oblivious", said the Doctor out loud.  
He smiled.  
'I could be here for a while', he thought as he walked into the class room.  
"Sorry, trouble outside, anyway you over there, I haven't forgotten about you, Question three", said the Doctor as he looked at Haruhi's mocker.  
Haruhi couldn't do anything but smile.

* * *

For the record the reason the closed space appeared is not only the fact that that she was beind teased it was this and te combination of the sub teacher she was frustrated with.


	3. The SOS Brigade

This chapter was fun to write, it is like the Doctor is Sherlock Holmes in this one, come on give me some feedback, This is one of my favorite chapters of any story I ever made.

Note: I do not own Doctor Who or The Haruhi Suzumiya series

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3 The SOS Brigade

The Doctor found himself free for the rest of the day. He walked down the halls watching the going ons of the school. Yet no matter how much he saw he couldn't figure out exactly how there was such a being as this girl, he's met thousands of beings claming to be God, and even faught against the Devil, but never met a seemingly innocent, albeit eccentric girl who had such powers and yet was completely unaware of it. While he was walking he felt someone tug on his coat, before he knew it he weas being dragged by Haruhi.  
"Come with me", said Haruhi.  
She dragged the Doctor down the halls against his will.  
"Your very eccentric Haruhi", said the Doctor.  
"Is that a problem", asked Haruhi as she continued to drag him.  
"No its brilliant", said the Doctor.  
She brought him to a door with a sign that said SOS brigade above it. She opened the door. Inside were four people, Kyon was the only one the Doctor recognised, other than him was another boy playing a board game with Kyon, a girl passing out tea wearing a maids uniform, and another girl sitting in the corner reading a book.  
"Brigade this is the newest member, Mr. Smith", said Haruhi.  
"Haruhi, he's a teacher, I don't think he can be a member", said Kyon.  
"We'll, technically I am only here temporarily so I see no problem", said the Doctor cheerfully.  
", this is the SOS brigade, you already met Kyon, the boy over there is Itsuki, he's my second in command, this is our mascot Asahina,  
and in the corner is Nagato", said Hauhi.  
"Hello", said the Doctor as he waved.  
The Doctor could feel something strange from these new people.  
"Hello Mr. Smith", said Itsuki.  
"Well, exactally what is the main goals of your club", asked the Doctor.  
"Simple, we find Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers and we hang out with them", said Haruhi.  
The Doctor Smiled.  
"You get bored very easy don't you Haruhi", said the Doctor.  
She ignored the question and, ironically by ignoring it, it answered the Doctors question.  
"Right, I need to go get a new costume I found for Asahina, I'll be right back", said Haruhi.  
She bolted out the door. Nagato closed her book and looked at the Doctor, she didn't say a word.  
"Well, from what I can gather, only one person in this room is a normal human and that would be Kyon, the rest of you are something more than human", said The Doctor.  
Kyon had a surprised look on his face, so did Asahina.  
"Wait don't tell me", said the Doctor.  
He pointed at Asahina.  
"I can feel the time particals coming from you, you have traveled through time", said the Doctor.  
He moved his Hand and pointed to Itsuki.  
"I can tell that you have psychic abilities, as Haruhi puts it, you an Esper", said the Doctor.  
He then moved to Nagato.  
"And you seem to irradiate energy similar to that of a being I have heard of, you are an Alien, no the more appropriate term would be humanoid interface", said the Doctor.  
Then he pointed to himself.  
"And finally, I am the Doctor, I am a 900 year old Time Lord, still looking good, and ironically, all three of what Haruhi wants to meet in one package", said the Doctor.  
Everyone was speechless.  
"Oh yes, and I am brilliant", said the Doctor with a smile.

* * *

If that wasn't fun to read then I don't know what fun is, I can feel the ideas flowing for the future but any Idea you have would help so That I will know what is best to write.


	4. Theory

This chapter will mostly be exposition, now take in note that all within this chapter regarding the theories of the Doctor are based off the Doctor Who rules, anything I say that contradicts the Haruhi Suzumiya series is purely for story telling and has no impact on the series you have read.

Note: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 4 Theory

The Doctor sat in a chair in the corner.  
"Now then, here's an idea, I ask you some questions on Miss Suzumiya, then I answer yours, and we should be quick we only have a minute", said the Doctor.  
He crossed his arms.  
"What is Haruhi, or at least, what do you think she is", asked the Doctor.  
Nagato was the first to answer, she gave a long yet highly detailed speech, what was surprising was the Doctor understood every word she said, then Asahina gave her thoughts on the subject, yet replaced quite a few words with "Classified Information", Finally Itsuki gave his ideas, it was the shortest.  
"So in lamens terms (He pointed at Nagato) Evolution, (He pointed at Asahina) Temporal Anomaly, (He pointed at Itsuki) God", he said as he lowered his hand.  
"Ok, not to say anyof you are wrong, but have you considered the possabilaty, that in a way you are all correct", asked the Doctor.  
No one said anything.  
"There is one other possibility, have any of you heard of Skasis Paradigm", asked the Doctor.  
No one said anything, but Nagato didn't seem interested.  
"Well, the Skasis Paradigm, or to be made simple the Theory of Everything is a complicated theory that if it was solved, the solver could alter reality to there will, I've met a race who tried to solve it known as the Krillitane but, I stopped them, The signals the TARDIS picked up are not entirely dissimilar from what the solved program would be", said the Doctor.  
"What does that make her", asked Kyon.  
"Well...Maybe an entity that solved it found its way into existence as Haruhi, it wouldn't be that hard, just rewrite reality to say she existed,  
But of course this is one of billions of ideas I have had", said the Doctor.  
"Well anyway, I do have one more question, I was walking in a hall and I found myself in a pocket dimension outside of the normal time line what was that", asked the Doctor.  
"You could walk into closed space", asked Itsuki. "Interesting name. Closed space, but in any case yes as a Time Lord I am able to walk into pockets of time relatively easily, but I still found a giant monster very shocking", said the Doctor.  
Itsuki smiled.  
"And I thought ony Espers could so it", said Itsuki.  
"Espers, Espers, no doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, but in a way Time Lords are Espers, we have vast psychic abilities, but I do have a question involving Espers", said the Doctor.  
"Yes", asked Itsuki.  
"When I was in closed space I saw glowing orbs, was that you", asked the Doctor.  
"Yes, we combat the monsters, If it dies, closed space breaks and everything returns to normal", said Itsuki.  
The Doctor nodded.  
"What exactally is closed space, I get its another pocket of time, but how do they pop up", asked the Doctor.  
"Well closed space is a kind of stress relief for Haruhi, Espers take care of them so a new reality isn't created", said Itsuki.  
"I see, well at any rate I don't think Haruhi would have any effect on me directly", said the Doctor.  
Everyone just looked waiting for him to answer.  
"Well from what my TARDIS could gather from the first two weeks of scanning, she only has complete control over this universe, not any item or person from another one would be affected by her abilities, this is why I find the God idea so far fetched, if she truly was God or a God, she would have complete control period, if you get what I mean, as for evolution, I have traveled to the end of time, and no humans seemed capable of anything close to Haruhi, and as for the time quake theory, I think that your time abilities are just not strong enough to handle the powers Haruhi uses, I went back in time in this universe quite easily, beyond the three year mark, but you all may still be right", said the Doctor.

He then had a shocked look on his face, excluding Nagato.  
"Ohh...I'm sorry am I being rude again, I usually have a friend along with me to tell me when I am, Sorry", said the Doctor.  
"I think it's our turn for questions", said Itsuki.  
"Naa", said the Doctor as the Door opened.  
Haruhi walked in the room holding a new maid uniform.  
"Ok, put this on", said Haruhi cheerfully.  
Kyon and Itsuki walked out the room.  
"Where are they going", asked the Doctor. Haruhi jumped on top of Asahina and began undressing Asahina as she wined and cried trying to fight against Haruhi, the Doctor now knew why they left. He let out a light scream and took off out the room, slaming the Door behind him.  
"Well, that was...Different", said the Doctor breathing heavily.  
He looked at Kyon and Itsuki.  
"You should warn me of these things", said the Doctor.  
All Kyon and Itsuki could do was laugh.

* * *

Well another Chapter done and hopefully many more to come, I know how this story will continue, but the length of it will depend on how much I realy remember to use, I hope you like the story so far.


	5. The TARDIS

Well this is gonna be my last chapter for a while, I think I will wait until I figure out exactally how the story should play from here.

Note:I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 The TARDIS

Kyon, Itsuki, and the Doctor waited outside the room. They watched as students walked around the school, the Doctor had a perplaxed look on his face.  
"What is it", asked Itsuki.  
"Well, I have another question", said the Doctor.  
"Ok, what is your question", asked Kyon.  
"Whats with the Hair around here", asked the Doctor.  
Kyon and Itsuki didn't understand the question.  
"What do you mean", asked Kyon.  
"Well, just look, Some of these hair styles defy gravity, and others have some of the strangest colors I have ever seen", said the Doctor.  
"I don't see it", said Itsuki.  
"Me eather", said Kyon.  
"Alright, but it's not something I usually see in humans, not without drums of hairgel and dye", said the Doctor.  
Then the Door opened.  
"Are you just gonna stand out there", asked Haruhi.  
They walked back in, Kyon stood still staring at the newly dressed Asahina.  
"Well, if I may be so bold miss Asahina, you look beautiful", said the Doctor as he walked back to his chair.  
She blushed when he said this. Itsuki sat back in his seat.  
"Ok, now then, schools over, so Asahina, get dressed in your normal clothes and we go to Kitaguchi Station", said Haruhi.  
"Wait, then why did you dress Miss Asahina", asked Kyon.  
"I wanted to see how she looked in it", said Haruhi.  
The Doctor, Itsuki, and Kyon left out the room, this time Nagato went with them. They patiently waited for Asahina and Haruhi to come out.  
"So Miss Nagato, how long have you been on earth", asked the Doctor very quietly.  
"3 years", said Nagato.  
"Is that when all this started", asked the Doctor.  
She nodded.  
"I see", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi and Asahina walked out.  
"Ok, lets go", said Haruhi.  
"Allons-y", said the Doctor.  
They left the school and walked to the station. Haruhi pulled out sticks. "Ok this is how we see who goes with who", said Harhi.  
They all took one straw.  
"Ok, I will go with Kyon, Mr. Smith, you go with Yuki and Asahina you with Itsuki", said Haruhi as she walked away.  
"What am I supposed to be looking for", asked the Doctor.  
"Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers", said Itsuki.  
"Right", said the Doctor. They walked in the opposite direction of Haruhi. Asahina and Itsuki followed the Doctor and Yuki.  
"Well, now is as good a time as any for you to ask questions", said the Doctor.  
"Very well, what can you tell me of your race", asked Itsuki.  
"Well, Time Lords were the first race in existance, we were the First to invent Time Travel, and the First to travel through space", said the Doctor.  
Itsuki nodded.  
"I have very little data on your species, but I do have data on a war", said Yuki.  
The Doctors face filled with pain.  
"The Time War", said the Doctor.  
The Doctor told them of the Daleks, and of the Time war, he told them about how he himself brought the war down.  
"I'm sorry", said Asahina.  
"Right now I am the last Time Lord, there was another but he died not long ago", said the Doctor.  
Yuki stopped.  
"There is unusual data streaming from that blue police box", said Yuki,  
"Oh, thats my TARDIS", said the Doctor. "Thats your ship", asked Itsuki as if he was going to laugh.  
"Thats a Time Machine", said Asahina to herself confused.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Want to see the inside", asked the Doctor.  
"Sure', said Itsuki.  
"Ok", said Asahina.  
They walked over to the TARDIS. The Doctor looked to see if anyone was around. Then he opened the door.  
Itsuki and Asahina walked inside amazed by the sight. Yuki just looked as if she wasn't shocked, but in reality, she was.  
"TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimentions In Space, oh, and its bigger on the inside", said the Doctor.  
"Your people built this", asked Itsuki.  
"No you don't built a TARDID, you grow them, in fact she's alive", said the Doctor. They looked at every inch of the TARDIS console, the more they looked the more confused they became.  
Yuki stared at only one spot on the consloe, then she looked at the Doctor.  
"May I send this Data to the Data Entity", asked Yuki.  
"Yea, just be sure to tell him that the TARDIS will only let a Time Lord pilot it", said the Doctor.  
Yuki then had a blank look on her face.  
"Oh, and would one of you tell Kyon this when you have a chance", asked the Doctor.  
"Well, I think its time to go", said the Doctor.  
They left out the TARDIS while the Doctor closed the door behind them.  
"Well, you better be off, I have some work to do, just tell Haruhi I had some teacher work to do", said the Doctor.  
Itsuki, Yuki, and Asahina left as the Doctor walked ack in his TARDIS.

* * *

Well, if you like the story so far, write a review, I have multaple ideas for the way the story plays out and am having trouble figuring out which one to use.


	6. Ordinary Humans

This chapter will be vastly different from all my other chapters before it, it will not be exposition, it will be heart, and rememberance. It is short, sweet, and to the point.

Note: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 Ordinary Humans

The Doctor walked out hid TARDIS, he ajusted his coat on the way out and closed the door behind him. He walked his route to the school. He had his hands in his pockets when he saw Haruhi. She was walking up the hill ahead of him.  
"Miss Suzumiya", asked the Doctor.  
She turned around.  
"Hey Mr. Smith", said Haruhi. "Mind if I walk with you", asked the Doctor.  
"No problem", said Haruhi.  
They began walking uphill.  
"So Haruhi, mind it I ask you a question", asked the Doctor.  
"What kind of question", asked Haruhi.  
"Well, not a personal question, Well maybe a little personal, but why do spend your time looking for Aliens, Time Travelers and Espers", asked the Doctor.  
Haruhi had a blank look on her face, as if she was remembering something from long ago.  
"I am just tired of ordinary, normal humans", said Haruhi.  
The Doctor began laughinh histerically.  
"WHATS SO FUNNY"", demanded Haruhi.  
"You mean thats why", asked the Doctor.  
"Yea, and whats wrong with that", demanded Haruhi again.  
"Haruhi, there is no such thing as an no such thing as an ordinary human, I have traveled all over the Earth, and have always never, not once seen a normal human,I am convinced there is no such thing", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi looked at the Doctor with a sign of what looked like Hope. Then her face became annoyed.  
"Name one", said Haruhi.  
"Well Haruhi, I had this friend, she was absaluly brilliant, she always knew exactally what to say at the exact moment", said the Doctor.  
"She sounds interesting", said Haruhi.  
"She was, beyond interesting", said the Doctor.  
"What happened to her", asked Haruhi.  
The Doctors face became sad, as if the question hurt him.  
"I lost her", said the Doctor.  
He looked down at the ground. Then looked in her eyes.  
"But I had many more friends after her, all of them brilliant, but", said the Doctor.  
He looked back down at the ground. Haruhi's face then had the look of pity.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Smith", said Haruhi.  
The Doctor smilled.  
"At least she's happy, I may never see her again, but I do take comfort in that fact Haruhi", said the Doctor.  
He looked up.  
"It appears we made it to school", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi walked ahead of the Doctor.  
"I'll see you in class", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi turned around.  
"Mr Smith", said Haruhi.  
"Yes", said the Doctor.  
"What was her name", asked Haruhi.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Rose", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi smilled and walked off to the school. 'It appears as if there is another side to Miss Suzumiya', thought the Doctor.  
He walked to his classroom with a smile.

Ok so maybe there was a bit of exposition, but I did like writing, as well as the planning process of this chapter. 


	7. Bad Wolf

This chapter is not unlike the previous one short and all memories and all that stuff, but instead of Haruhi its Kyon.

Note:I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series

* * *

Chapter 7 Bad Wolf

The day went by as normal as ever, nothing particually interesting happened at all.  
The Doctor was sitting in his Desk, looking over some of his papers on the students when Kyon walked in.  
"Hello Kyon", said the Doctor.  
Kyon walked over to the Doctor, he pulled a desk closer to the Doctor and sat down.  
"Itsuki told me about your Time Machine Space Ship", said Kyon. "Really, well, what did you think", asked the Doctor.  
"Well, considering all thats happened to me since I met Haruhi, I wasn't shocked, but is it really as big on the inside as he says", asked Kyon.  
"Yea, all TARDIS are much bigger inside, I still havent seen the whole thing, and I'v had it for quite a while", said the Doctor.  
Kyon nodded.  
"I have a feeling theres something you want to tell me Kyon", said the Doctor.  
"Mr. Smith", said Kyon.  
"Call me Doctor", said the Doctor.  
"Ok, Doctor, I was wondering, why didn't you tell Haruhi about her abilities, I mean with Asahina, Yuki, and Itsuki it made since, you didn't know anything about her, so why didn't you tell her", asked Kyon.  
The Doctor put away his papers.  
"Well Kyon, I usually amm the first one to jump in head first into danger, but I was shocked that someone seemingly so innocent could drag my TARDIS through the void, Well not really My TARDIS just followed the signal, but Since she was obviously oblivious to her abilaties I figure I would learn more about her first,  
in reality, I have never seen such power in anything, not since", he paused.  
"Not since what", asked Kyon.  
The Doctor sat still, with a combonation of depression and wonder in the look of is face.  
"I had a friend who trabveled with me, she had looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and became, something else, she called it the Bad Wolf", said the Doctor.  
"Is Haruhi like the Bad Wolf", asked Kyon.  
"Well...Yes and No, The Bad wolf entity would burn a human body up, initially the Bad Wolf was one of my theories on as to what gives Haruhi her powers, but she would be dead by now so that is one of my lower down theories, but that being said she does have much in common with the Bad Wolf and the Skasis Paradigm, but one out weighs the other, but the Bad Wolf was one of my billion of theories", said the Doctor.  
"Do you really have a billion theories", asked Kyon.  
"Well, actually I have 1, 004, 347,670 theories but most are just different variations of the same theories as well as some of your club member friends theories, I have encountered some similar beings like the Trickster of the Pantheon of Discord, or the Eternals, but I find these theories the least likely", said the Doctor with a smile.  
Kyon scratched his haed.  
"Thats allot of theories, your brain must be on overdrive", said Kyon.  
"Not really, I am always thinking like that, can't help it", said the Doctor.  
Then the Bell rang.  
"It appears school is over, you should go to the brigade clubroom", said the Doctor.  
"Knowing Haruhi, you will probably have to come to", said Kyon.  
"I'll be there, just have some work to do right now, it's not hard, just boring", said the Doctor.  
Kyon put the desk back in its place and walked out the room waving at the Doctor.

* * *

Ok, more chapters to come latter, just need to figure out how long they should go on before things happen,  
interesting things, but things I can not yet say or it may spoil the story.


	8. Computer Club

New chapter, finnaly introducing something new.

Note: I do not own Doctor Who or The Haruhi Suzumiya series _  
Chapter 8 Computer Club

The Doctor stretched, he had just finished all his work and was done for the day but something felt odd to him, as if there was something off that had just happened. He stood up and walked out the door, as expected the halls were empty. He walked down the hall ignoring his instincts he followed the strange feeling he had untill he found where it originated from. "The Computer Club", said the Doctor confused.  
He opened the door and looked aound. One of the computers was flickering on and off.  
He sat at the chair and moved a small rock out of the way and placed it next to the computer. He moved the mouse expecting this to be a screensaver, but nothing happened. He typed on the keybord and hacked his way through the security programs with ease. He saw strange fluxes in the data of it. "Ok, let me think, oh I know", he said.  
He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it to his computer, as he turned it on the screen turned green.  
"Stop it", said an electronic voice.  
"What", said the Doctor surprized.  
"I said stop it", said the Voice.  
The Doctor smilled.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor, can you here me..Wait, of course you can here me you answered", said the Doctor.  
"Hello Doctor", said the voice.  
"If I may be so bold who am I speeking to", asked the Doctor.  
"We are new", said the voice.  
The Doctor looked at the screen.  
"We what do you mean we", asked the Doctor.  
"There was two of us but we became one", said the voice.  
"Ok, tell me about the two of you, said the Doctor.  
"One of us sits next to the monitor", said the voice.  
The Doctor picked up the rock, he looked at it closer and smilled.  
"I am so stupid, this is a Xylok", said the Doctor.  
"Yes, but the Xylok has left his body and became one with the other, he existed before but was defeated, I have resurected his data and allowed his surival, then we became one", said the voice.  
"Who is the other", asked the Doctor.  
"The other is the being that creates the alternate timespace within this area, the Xylok was the trigger, the other was the creator", said the voice.  
"A dimentional Rift, created by the other, yet triggered by you", asked the Doctor.  
"Correct", said the Voice.  
"And what is this other creature", asked the Doctor.  
The computer screen changed black as an immage slowly came in to view. The immage whirlled around before coming into full view.  
"This is what we are", said the Voice.  
The Doctor looked at the image.  
"Is that a cave cricket", asked the Doctor.

Well that was short, but I like cliffhangers, just not when I'm reading them so I guess I'm a hypocrit but you get the idea, review and tell me what you think. 


	9. Jiminy Cricket

Ok, by now you can tell that the story is drawing to a close, The story has been fun so far but I think that there may be a few more chapters.

Chapter 9 Jiminy Cricket

The Doctor looked at the cricket.  
"Ok Xylok, Cricket...Xyket, Oh Xyket How about that", asked the Doctor.  
"The name you call us is irrelevent", said the Creature.  
"Ok then uhh, Jiminy, What are you doing in this Computer", asked the Doctor.  
"The Cristal you see traveled through space, something threw it off it's intended course, we still do not know what did, but after we landed on earth a human found it, He put it here. It searched the world wide web and found the Data Entity within it, It was dead, but not unusable, The energy given off by a symbol within the World Wide Web increased the cristals power enough to leave the cristal and become one with the Data Entity you see on the screen,", said the creature.  
"So in other words you are a new species, oh thats briliant", said the Doctor.  
"What species are you", asked the creature.  
"Time Lord", said the Doctor.  
All of a sudden, the computer screen flashed. The Doctor now stood in a huge desert seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He stared at the huge cricket standing before him. The Doctor smilled and waved at the creature.  
"Hello", said the Doctor.  
"Time Lords are extinct", said the cricket.  
The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets.  
"I am the Last", said the Doctor emotionless.  
"Time Lords exist outside this universe, there is only one way you could have come here, where is your TARDIS", asked the Cricket.  
"You can't use it, the energy of the Tardis would tear you apart", said the Doctor.  
"We plan to evolve further, we will surpass the Sentient Data Entity, we will bbe the perfect creature", said the cricket.  
The Doctor looked around desert. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.  
"I'm sorry but I can't stay here for very long", said the Doctor.  
He lifted his Sonic Screwdriver and turned it on.

Meanwhile at the SOS Brigade club room Haruhi was looking around the room, boared. Kyon and Itsuki was playing board games with Itsuki losing. Yuki was reading a new book and Asahina was making tea. Haruhi stood up.  
"I'm going home, I have some important brigade work to do there", said Haruhi.  
She stood up and quickly left. As soon as she left, Yuki raised her head. She closed her book and stood up.  
"The Doctors Sonic Probe has released a signal, There is a background signal of alternate timespace behind it", said Yuki.  
"What do you mean", asked Itsuki.  
"The Doctor is trapped within a subspace, or subspace like area", said Nagato.  
Itsuki and Kyon stood up. Asahina looked at both of them timedly.  
"I think the Doctor may need our help", said Itsuki.

Back with the Doctor "That did nothing", said the Cricket.  
"Well, I wouldn't say that, signals travel far, all I need now is a bit of patience", said the Doctor.  
The Cricket took a few steps toward the Doctor.  
"You will not kill me Time Lord", said the Cricket.  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of killing a new species, but you can't stay here", said the Doctor.  
"And why is that", asked the Cricket.  
"The fusion of you two has created an entity that is feeding off the internet, you will eat untill there's nothing left, I can't let that happen", said the Doctor.  
The Cricket jumped forward toward the Doctor. He lifted his Sonic Screwdriver and turned it on, the Cricket flew back as if he was hit by a bus.  
"Sonic Atack works well in an environment like this, It won't kill you, but it may hurt", said the Doctor.  
There was a flash in the sky. "Ahh, looks like my ticket out of here has arrived", said the Doctor.  
Yuki, Itsuki, Kyon, and Asahina stood before the Doctor.  
"Hello", said the Doctor.  
"Need help", asked Itsuki.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"How could you guess", asked the Doctor.

Well the story is drawing to the end, but I do have a few more chapters to go. 


	10. Back to Reality

Sorry it took so long I've been bisey with some other things.

Chapter 1o Back to Reality

The Xylok Cricket looked at the new beings before it.  
"So Time Lord, you have children rescue you",asked the Cricket.  
"Well, I expected only Yuki, but sure, why not", said the Doctor.  
"It can talk now", said Kyon in a surprized manor.  
"Well, a Xylok cristal fused its mind to the creature, that there is a new species", said the Doctor.  
Yuki lifted her arm but the Doctor grabbed it.  
"Don't", said the Doctor.  
"The Data Being is a hazard to the local populace, It cannot stay", said Yuki.  
"And I agree, but that doesn't mean we have to kill it", said the Doctor. The Doctor looked at Itsuki, he had a glowing red orb hovering above his hand. He shook his head. Itsuki lowered his arm and the orb dissapreared. Asahina was on the ground crying.  
"Don't worry Asahina, I wont let anything hurt you", said the Doctor.  
He walked up to her and picked her off the ground so she could stand.  
"Now then, if you all are finished, I still need to talk to Jiminy", said the Doctor.  
"That thing has a name", said Kyon more shocked now.  
"No, but I like the name, its better than Sentient Data Xylok Cricket", said the Doctor.  
The Doctor looked at Nagato.  
"Be prepared for us to leave immediatly", said the Doctor.  
She nodded. The Doctor smilled and looked back at the Cricket.  
"Jiminy, I don't want to have to destroy a magnificent new species that sprung in a universe that isn't even mine, but you cannot stay on this planet, so I offer a compromise, let me take you to an area where you can live with others like you", said the Doctor.  
"And share food with the other simple minded beings", asked the Cricket.  
"You don't belong on this planet, if you stay, you will take over the internet and leave the humans in the dark, they may even revert, then you will have no food", said the Doctor.  
The Crickets legs tensed preparing to jump at them.  
"Miss Nagato, I think we should leave", said the Doctor.  
Yuki's lips moved at high speen as she spoke a strange language. The Cricket jumped at them, but they dissapeared in a bright flash of light.  
They were back in the real world. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and put it to the screen, He waved it around and made a strange symbol.  
"That aught to do it", said the Doctor.  
He picked up the computer.  
"He'll be trapped in this, as long as I don't attatch it to the net", said the Doctor.  
"What are you going to do, kill it", asked Kyon.  
"What, no I'm going to toss it into a space Data Stream, He'll get out when he hits it" said the Doctor.  
"Ok, well then I should get to the TARDIS, get him home", said the Doctor.  
The Doctor looked around the room. He saw the cristal and picked it up.  
"I think there may still be a bit of the Xylok in here,but It shouldn't be dangerous", said the Doctor.  
He put the cristal in his pocket.  
"Oh, wait, I almost forgot, where's Haruhi", asked the Doctor.  
"She left after feeling board", said Kyon.  
"I see, well I guess I'll bring Jiminy home", said the Doctor.  
The Doctor put the computer under his arm.  
"You have a talent of finding trouble Doctor", said ITsuki.  
"You lot should talk, you have to deal with a hyperactive god", said the Doctor jokingly.  
He walked out the room and headed out the door. He walked the trek toward the TARDIS when he saw Haruhi sitting on a bench by herself. The Doctor walked over to her and sat the computer on the ground, he then sat next to her.  
"Hello Haruhi", said the Doctor.  
"Hi Mr. Smith", said Haruhi.  
"So why are you sitting here alone", asked the Doctor.  
"I've been thinking allot lately", said Haruhi.  
"About what", asked the Doctor.  
"Everything", said Haruhi.  
"You to", said the Doctor as he smiled.  
Haruhi looked up at the Doctor. "Huh", said Haruhi.  
"Oh, well after evrywhere I've been, everything I've seen, and all I know, you can't help but think about everything", said the Doctor.  
"Oh", said Haruhi.  
She crossed her arms "Comes with the teritory, now then Haruhi I have a question for you", said the Doctor.  
"What is it", asked Haruhi.  
"Why are you not walking around trying to find Aliens", asked the Doctor.  
"I was but I got tired", said Haruhi.  
"I see, well then Haruhi, how would you like a present", asked the Doctor.  
Haruhi smiled.  
"What kind of present", she asked. The Doctor reacehed in his pocket and pulled out the Xylok cristal. Then gave it to Haruhi.  
"A cristal", said Haruhi confused.  
"That cristal comes from space, I thought you might like it", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi shot up excited.  
"Really, wait, there may be some kind of alien in here, oh I'm gonna find out now, thanks Doctor.  
"Just don't break it", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi ran off. The Doctor smilled as he lifted the Computer and headed to his TARDIS.

Ok, so there might only be one chapter after this so The story is almost done, but I had fun making it. 


	11. The Doctors Last Day

The story is drawing to its end and I have to say that I thoroughly enjoyed every second of writing it, I know that it may not be the best fan fic, but it was the funnest story I've ever wrote for this site, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as only one more comes after it in my Doctor Who sage I'm working on, I'm not yet sure what the next crossover will be, but it will probably be another Anime, but it may be the last Anime Doctor Who crossover I make for the Saga I'm writing, as always if anyone has any Ideas for stories that mesh well with the Doctor Who universe, tell me, I will be happy to write a fan fic, even if I've never seen the movie or show, I would love to hear your ideas on stories you want to hear.

* * *

Chapter 11 The Doctors Last Day

The Doctor sets the computer on the ground and moves to the center console, he flips a few switches and the TARDIS dematerializes from earth, he opens the door and throws the computer into a huge data stream, the entity emerges and joins with the others like him.  
"Allright", said the Doctor.  
He closes the door and more switches. As he makes it back to earth his TARDIS makes a siren like sound. He flips a few switches and looks on the screen.  
"Well", he said to himself.  
There on the screen it showed the future, the next day a portal out of this universe was going to open, yet due to it not being time based, it was only going to appear at that moment and no amount of time travel would help to find it again, if there was a chance for the Doctor to return home, this was it.  
"Tomorrows going to be my last day as a teacher", said the Doctor with no emotion in his voice.  
He sat on the floor as he wondered what he should tell Haruhi, Kyon, Yuki, Itsuki, and Mikuru. He looked at the ceiling and soon fell to sleep.  
The next day the Doctor woke, he gathered his things and left for the school, on the way he met the principal, he told him that this was his last day as some important matters have come up at home that require his attention.  
"I'm sorry that you have to leave", said the Principal.  
The Doctor nodded as they continued talking until the bell started to ring. The Doctor walked into the class and sat at his desk waiting for the bell to ring again. He saw everyone was here today. Haruhi was looking forward smiling rather than looking out the window bored. The bell started to ring as everyone looked at the Doctor.  
"Class, today is going to be my last day", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi's face had the combined look of shock and disappointment, Kyon's was just shock. Everyone began speaking amongst themselves as the Doctor stood and smilled.  
"Well then, since today is my last day, what would you as students like to do", asked the Doctor.  
"Why don't we do the questionnaire thing you did your first day", said one of the students.  
The answer surprised the Doctor, but what was even more surprising was that everyone seemed to want to do it as well.  
"Really", said the Doctor surprised.  
"Well, it may be work, but it was funny", said another student.  
"Alright, same rules as before, random questions, bla bla bla, then I say something funny, how does that sound", asked the Doctor.  
Everyone seemed to like that idea, even Haruhi, but there was still a bit of sadness in her face, that was obvious.  
The day went by with changes in the attitude of everyone who had the Doctor as a teacher. As school slowly drew to a close the Doctor decided that he would say his good byes to the SOS brigade. As he got ready to leave Kyon walked in the room.  
"Hello Kyon", said the Doctor cheerfully.  
"So today is your last day huh", asked Kyon.  
"Yea, I was going to tell your club my farewells before I leave to my own universe", said the Doctor.  
"Want to take Haruhi with you", asked Kyon jokingly.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"You know, outside of this universe Haruhi would have no power, but when I would have to take her back here, well I think I'll just let you imagine whats going to happen", said the Doctor.  
"I'd rather not", said Kyon. "Well, I'm going to the club room now, want to come", asked the Doctor.  
Kyon shrugged.  
They walked out the room and headed to the room. They made it to the door and walked inside. Itsuki was sitting in a chair with his hands behind his head relaxed, Mikuru was passing out tea, Yuki read a book, and Haruhi looked out the window.  
"Hello", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi turned around and smiled.  
"Hey Mr. Smith", said Haruhi.  
"So why are you here", asked Itsuki.  
"Well I thought that I would say good bye before I leave, I've only have about an hour before I go", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi stood.  
"Well then Mr. Smith, I think you should take this", said Haruhi.  
Haruhi took out a marker and red garment. She wrote a word on it and pined it to the Doctors arm. The Doctor looked at it and read it out loud.  
"Super Vice President of the SOS Brigade", said the Doctor.  
He smiled.  
"Thank you Haruhi, I promise I will never loose it", said the Doctor.  
"Well since you are leaving in an hour, what do you plan on doing", asked Itsuki.  
Not much, but I think I can stay for about 45 minutes", said the Doctor. Haruhi smiled. During those forty five minutes Haruhi named several games they could play and things they could do. "She definitaly is not as eccentric as she used to be, but she still acts like...Well, Haruhi', thought the Doctor.  
The Doctor told them stories about a few of his adventures with a few details left out. Surprisingly even Yuki was listening. The time went by faster than anyone wished but eventually It was time for the Doctor to leave.  
"Well I think I will have to take my leave now", said the Doctor.  
"We're going to miss you Mr. Smith", said Haruhi.  
She ran up to the Doctor and hugged him. The Doctor smiled and Hugged her back.  
"Haruhi, remember what I told you", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi looked up at the Doctor. He was smiling.  
"There's no such thing as an ordinary human", said the Doctor.  
Haruhi smiled and let go.  
"It was fun while it lasted", said Itsuki.  
"If your ever back in town, please come and visit", said Mikuru nervously.  
"I enjoyed your company as well John Smith", said Yuki, with her head not in a book.  
Kyon crossed his arms.  
"Well, I hope we'll see you one day again", said Kyon.  
The Doctor gave an unsencere smile, even he didn't know if he would come back.  
He waved at them.  
"Before I go, I just want you to know, all of you, were brilliant", said the Doctor.  
He slowly closed the Door and left the school to his TARDIS. On the way he remembered all that had transpired over these days. He walked into the TARDIS. He walked to the console in the center of the room. He took out a small wooden box from a hatch at the base of the console., he opened it. Inside were a few knick knacks he collected over his travels. Under neath the lid carved in wood was the words "Memories of Travels". He took off his arm band and folded it, then gently placed it in the box. He looked at it before closing the box and placing it back in the Hatch. He closed it and bean to flip switches. The TARDIS dematerialized as it traveled through the Void. Then the Doctor got urled around the room, something had gone wrong. The console sparked as the TARDIS rattled about. When it finally stopped the Doctor looked at the screen.  
"NO, No no no", said the Doctor.  
He ran to the door and opened it.  
"I'm still not in my own universe", said the Doctor.

THE END _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, thats all, until I think of what on this little list I wrote will be the new universe for the sequal, I think that I have a pretty good Idea, If you want to read any of my other stories just look at them, Its a bit strange because chronologically This is the First and the other one I finished is the last so I think you should wait for now, If you liked the story, give it a review, if you have any ideas for me to add to this list, then just put it in the review and I'll consider it. Thanks for reading my story, I hope it was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write.


End file.
